The invention relates generally to a securing device for a sport boot, and particularly to a securing device for a soft-type snowboard boot having an integrated highback support for setting the forward lean of the boot and a strap for securing the user""s foot in the boot.
Several types of sport boots require a rear support structure which acts to provide resistance to the leg or foot in certain desired directions, thus allowing a more effective transfer of forces from the body to the attached sports equipment such as a snowboard, an in-line skate or a ski. When the user is resting, however, the resistance provided by the boot may cause discomfort.
In the case of soft-type snowboard boots adapted for use with a step-in binding system, the highback support, which is critical for controlling a snowboard, may be integrated within the construction of this type of boot. When the rider leans back against the highback, the toe is pulled upwards, thus tipping the board onto its heelside edge. However, the angle of the highback that is required to provide adequate control while snowboarding (typically in the range of 10-30 degrees) also makes walking uncomfortable and difficult.
Also, it is necessary to firmly hold the foot in the boot so that the forces employed by the user are effectively transmitted through the boot structure into the sport equipment so as to give the user a fine degree of control over his/her equipment. One of the devices employed in this regard is an instep strap, which closes over the top of the foot just below the ankle and helps keep the user""s foot firmly located in the boot during maneuvering actions. However, the degree of tightening necessary to sufficiently secure the foot can be uncomfortable when walking or during non-active periods.
Due to the possible discomfort, it is desirable to be able to (1) release both the rear support structure (i.e., the highback) and the instep strap during walking or periods of rest and then (2) reapply the desired settings quickly and efficiently when needed. We have found that the simplest way to achieve this is to employ a single mechanism which both tightens and locks the instep strap and pulls the highback into position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,393 issued to Marxer discloses a dual functionality buckle which retracts two cables that tighten two separate sections of the boot (in this case, across the metatarsal and at the instep). However, this device is limited in the amount of cable which is retracted when the buckle is closed, and therefore this device would have to be substantially larger (that is, the distance from the buckle fulcrum axis to the cable fulcrum axis would have to be much longer) in order to retract sufficient cable to engage and completely disengage an integral high back on a sport boot. Secondly, this device pulls the two cables in the same direction, and it would be difficult to employ this design for the discussed application as the two tensioning directions (i.e., one tensioning direction for the instep strap and one tensional direction for the high back) are positioned at widely separated angles to each other. Third, the Marxer design has no provision for closing the buckle without employing the tensioning actions. Thus, the buckle must remain open in order for the tensioning to be deactivated, thereby exposing the buckle to possible damage from striking other objects while walking.
The present invention provides a dual action buckle for a sport boot which employs both a cable tightening action and a strap tensioning action to tighten two separate portions of the sport boot. Thus, the boot may be tightened around the foot and/or particular functionalities of the boot may be engaged to a preset condition with one simple buckle fastening action. During rest periods when the applied tightening and/or functionalities are not needed, they may be deactivated with one simple buckle unfastening action, giving relief to the foot, for greater ease in walking, resting, etc. The dual action buckle of the present invention includes a cable tightening mechanism having a lever and a pulley. The pulley acts to double the cable retraction action of the lever. This allows the mechanism to be made much smaller than would otherwise be the case.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the dual-action buckle is adapted to provide tensioning/untensioning to the instep strap and highback support of a soft-type snowboard boot. It is understood that the dual action buckle of the present invention may also be incorporated into other types of sport boots, including but not limited to ski boots, in-line skate boots, and snow shoes.
Methods and apparatus which incorporate the features described above and which are effective to function as described above constitute specific objects of this invention.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings, which by way of illustration, show preferred embodiments of the present invention and the principles thereof and what are now considered to be the best modes contemplated for applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.